Some Stories Are Better Left Untold
by Kaosu Koneko
Summary: there is no summary


Some Stories Are Better Left Untold…

By: KitOfDestruction

Chapter: 1

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Any Of The Naruto Characters

"OMG! Isn't the Kazekage so hot?!" this was what most girls in Sunagakure were either saying or thinking but one girl huffed in irritation at the pathetic females that populated Suna.

She was irritated with them because they were being fake all they wanted was to be the Kazekages wife so they would have lots of money.

What they didn't think bout though was that the elders wanted heirs to the Kazekage.

But then again they were all hopeless and never thought ahead it was quite pathetic to see them swarm the Kazekage.

It was much like in Konohagakure for the Uchiha except for the fact of the females did not fear him.

The female sighed again and walked away from the crowd, away from the annoyances even if for only a little while.

Some time was better than none as far as she was concerned.

As the female no older than 16 continued to walk away from the crowd and right out of Suna and into the large vast land where only the gritty substance called sand loamed and went on for miles and miles.

As she walked she was cursing about how most females just wanted money and no care bout the new young Kazekages feelings at this thought she had snickered.

Though from what she had heard he was a heartless killer and true he had killed many but who hadn't…?

When being a ninja you had to kill even if you don't want to.

It was a kill or be killed life as a ninja of any type.

And even if the Kazekage was called a monster.

Why would it matter anymore?

The girl remembered a time when she was four years old she had seen a boy no older than five.

Flashback 

As a girl with hair so black it looked blue when the light shined off it and eyes so unique you could never forget even if you only saw them with a glance.

The girl was so independent that you could never tell that she had witnessed and been through the most horrible things.

She never seemed to show any weakness.

Most people in Suna thought this young girl had lived a normal life with no problems so far.

But there was one boy who could see past the mask because he himself had done the same but couldn't hold it very well it wasn't his fault though.

He was called a monster and never knew why. He was feared and never knew why. It all wasn't fair.

Why did he have to suffer while they didn't?

He could not hurt himself no matter how much he tried the sand would not allow it.

Though this did not stop him from trying again and again until he finally gave up.

He had seen this girl she seemed so perfect without a care, without a single pain.

Though this was not true he did not see it until he had watched her when she thought she was alone.

Her mask would falter and then slid off but when someone was near it would be on again and she would be playing the role as the perfect girl with a perfect life.

He was curious as to how she kept it up but didn't dare to approach her in fear of her running away.

As he continued to watch the girl he began to see all of the flaws in her mask and how no one seemed to notice.

He had also seen she had a violent side.

One night as the girl was walking around Suna alone in the darkest time of night.

She had come across a young boy sitting on a swing holding a teddy bear.

Her being curious had approached him with slight caution.

But as he looked up she seemed to relax and walk over.

As she stood in front of him she shyly had said "hi" this caused the boy to avert his gaze from the ground that he had looked at after he had glance up to her peaceful looking face.

The young boy noticed that she no longer had her 'mask' on.

He had answered back with a quiet "hi" she smiled slightly "why are you out here by yourself?" "Because every one thinks imp a monster" "that's not possible" "but it is true!" he cried out with tears in his eyes "no it is not!" "Yes it is!" "No it is not! Because I don't think you are a monster" she said the other half softly almost so soft it could have passed as only the wind. The boy averted his gaze from the ground to the younger's face she had a small almost non existent smile on her face.

Her face seemed to glow in the moon light it was an ivory white not so white that it was eerily but white to a point were she almost looked like and angel.

"You don't?" she shook her head slightly "no it's not your fault" she slowly went and sat down next to him and looked at the moon and frowned.

"I wish I was left alone and not have people come up to me and continuously ask if I was alright" she sighed a little then looked at him with a mischievous smile.

"You have a brother right?" The boy nodded a little curious as to why she asked.

"He shoved me yesterday and I want revenge...well not as the since of killing revenge just to make him regret what he did" and so the two had set the trap of humiliating the boys brother.

As they sat on one of the many high roves if Suna looking up at the full moon that just seemed to glow with an eerily beauty that seemed too spared for miles.

The girl looked over at the boy who was looking up at the moon "um I never got your name"

The boy looked over shyly and said "my name is Gaara what is yours?" the young girl seemed shy but managed to say "Akuhiei"

As the girl got up she said "sorry Gaara but I have to go im going to be in enough trouble as it is.

But ill see you tomorrow night?" a smile spread across his childish face and he nodded "ok how bout I meet you here?" "Sure."

And with that said the girl ran home.

End Flashback 

She sighs while looking out at the vast land of sand that stood before her.

As the wind was blowing sand and her hair around her face gently, she had closed her eyes taking in the feeling of the gritty substance tickling her skin lightly.

She opened her unique eyes.

The icy blue nearly clear color shone brightly and made the gold flecks stand out even more though what really stood out most were the two blood red rings, one around the pupil of her eye and the other around her iris. She looked up slightly and into the clear blue sky.

Why can't I be free?

"ZETSUMEI!" an excited voice rang out and across the small bit of desert she had crossed to where she was.

She sighed again and looked behind her and to a man you couldn't really call him a boy because he didn't look like one anymore but that didn't mean he still didn't act like one.

This man stood nearly 6 ft tall he had a good build his blonde hair was a little longer from when he was a gennin and fell in his eyes slightly but still looked wild.

His deep blue eyes shone with barley contained excitement and his slightly tanned skin from all the hard training out in the sun had done him good.

He still wore the color orange but there was now black added to it.

He had a thing about him that just even his cheery presence was enough to make the coldest people grin.

But she had learned to push that feeling down.

But that didn't mean it didn't make her smile even if it was just a small smile.

This mans name was Uzamaki Naruto and he still was oblivious to some things.

One thing, being that he didn't know how hot he was, another being he had a fan club, on nearly the size of Uchiha Sasuke's.

She waited for him to catch up.

As the blonde was running he had tripped over one of the smaller sand domes.

Zetsumei looked at him with a blank face as he broke out into laughter.

She sighed before asking "what would you like Naruto?" she waited until his laughter calmed so he could respond "We are to meet the Kazekage soon" "Naruto?" "Yes?" "How soon?" Naruto pulled out a watch thing that Sakura had told him to take.

Naruto's eyes widened "right now! I didn't think it took that long to find you!" She sighs.

"We better get going then."

They took off at a high speed heading towards the Kazekage tower.

Once they got there Naruto burst through the door and ran right into Neji, sending them both to the floor. I look down and sigh.

"Naruto you need to learn to stop" Naruto Jumped to his feet and yelled back "I DO know how to stop!" "Then prove it more often" Naruto stuck his tongue out at her and she just rolled her eyes.

" Naruto why did it take you so long to find her?!" Naruto looked to Shikara after he helped Neji to his feet.

"She's not the easiest person to find!" Zetsumei's hand twitched to the hidden dagger in her sleeve.

"Do you mind I am standing RIGHT here! Or have you forgotten?" Shikara looked at the enraged girl and glared.

"It doesn't matter anyways. You are no one important after all." She said with a sneer.

Zetsumei rolled her eyes "I've heard better insults from a five year old or are you still one? Cuz I really could never tell. But I believe it would be nice of you I you told us so we could decide if you can handle what we give you. The agai-"

"Girls!" Shikara's head turned quickly to look at her sensei while Zetsumei slowly turned and showed she had an expression that read 'does-it-look-like-I-care?'

"We are in the presence of the Kazekage I think you should show some respect!" the suck up turned to the Kazekage bowed her head and said "Sorry Kazekage-sama for showing such disrespect" Zetsumei sniggers making her own sensei round on her.

"You better apologize too, you brat" "you wish…I don't think the Kazekage really cares." "I don't care you should show some respect!" Zetsumei got a thoughtful look on her face then said "I'm sorry but can u give me the definition of respect? Cuz I don't think I quite know what your talking about" Her sensei's face was as red as a tomato from the pent up rage towards the girl.

Knowing her sensei was about to blow she smirked and that was when her sensei lunged at her.

The smirking girl who found the whole situation amusing stepped back and disappeared into the shadows.

As her sensei looked around confused as to where she had gone considering he has NEVER seen her use that technique before.

He had never seen ANYONE use a technique like that.

Everyone in the room was confused until they heard sniggering in the darkest corner of the room when they looked they saw her stepping out of the shadow.

"What technique was that?!"

"I believe that is getting off topic from why we are really here. Is it not?"

Kakashi sighed "She is right. We are here to escort the Kazekage to Konoha not wonder how she does some technique that no one knew was possible"

Just review I will only continue if I get a few reviews ((5 reviews))

PS: Go ahead and tell me if it sucks I really don't give a f


End file.
